De page en page
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Les livres de la bibliothèques sont les témoins silencieux de bien des choses : fous rires, secrets, baisers...
1. Le bonheur des uns

Cet OS a été écrit pour le thème « **vacances** » dans le cadre de la 15° Nuit du Forum Francophone, un forum super pour jouer, discuter et débattre de tout plein de sujets. Venez nous rejoindre ! Vous pouvez trouver plus d'infos sur mon profil, ainsi qu'un lien.

Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, vous pouvez envoyer les fleurs à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Le bonheur des uns<strong>

La rumeur frissonnait d'une page à l'autre. C'était le grand cahier qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Mrs Pince qui, le premier, en avait eu vent. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était le premier concerné, et aux premières loges pour apprendre ce genre de nouvelles : c'était sur ses pages que la bibliothécaire notait quels livres étaient empruntés par qui, et quand ils devaient les rapporter.

Or le grand cahier, donc, avait soudain vu ses pages se remplir très vite ! Puis retrouver un calme rare, avec à peine quelques emprunts – Hermione Granger était une fidèle, et son nom se retrouvait sur toutes les pages du cahier.

Inquiet, il s'était épanché auprès du _Quidditch à travers les âges_, que le jeune Crivey venait de rendre. Le best-seller l'avait écouté sans rien montrer de ses sentiments, mais à peine rangé sur l'étagère des livres de loisirs, il avait passé le message avec affolement aux _Aventures de la paille d'or_ et aux _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Ce dernier avait profité des recherches d'un sixième année de Serdaigle pour transmettre le message à son homonyme en runes, qui l'avait à son tour transmis à toute la rangée runique.

Cette rangée se trouvait juste à côté de celle qui portait les livres d'arithmancie. La rumeur avait sauté de l'une à l'autre pendant que deux étudiants, en s'embrassant sauvagement, avaient fait tomber quelques livres par terre. Pendant que Mrs Pince les chassait, en criant que c'est complètement irresponsable de la part du Préfet et de la Préfète en Chef, _Runes du 2° siècle à Stonehenge_ glissait le mot à _Arcanes des cinq cercles supérieurs_ et _Métamorphoses amicales_, qui reposait normalement sur l'étagère en face mais avait été mal rangé.

Mrs Pince avait replacé le livre de Métamorphoses au bon endroit en grommelant contre les élèves peu soigneux et inattentifs, et la rumeur s'était répandue jusqu'aux livres de sorts. En effet, les premiers étaient les voisins des derniers de Métamorphose sur l'étagère centrale, et _Zèbres, Zébus et Zautres Zanimaux Zétranges_ avait chuchoté l'information à la reliure d'_Apprendre les sortilèges en chansons_.

Les livres de sorts étaient connus pour être les plus bavards de la Bibliothèque, et très vite, tous les livres ne parlèrent plus que de ça. Oh, bien sûr, comme le fit remarquer _Sombre chaudron et noires idées_, les livres de potions furent les derniers avertis. Mais ils étaient mal placés, aussi, proches de la Réserve et snobs, peu empruntés qu'ils étaient, avait fait remarquer _Astres pour Vous, _le livre d'Astronomie le plus bavard.

Et puis, il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Le grand cahier, toujours lui, avait confirmé l'information. Plus une seule ligne ne venait s'ajouter sur ses pages, et elles n'avaient pas tournées depuis des jours. Les tables étaient désertées. Pendant deux mois, les livres allaient se retrouver, solitaires, sans nouvelle rumeur ou farce des jumeaux Weasley à partager.

Les vacances avaient bel et bien commencé.

* * *

><p>Ce fut court... Mais intense j'espère, et un commentaire me ferait très plaisir. ;)<p> 


	2. Pétoncule

Cet OS a été écrit pour le thème « **lapsus** » dans le cadre de la 15° Nuit du Forum Francophone, un forum super pour jouer, discuter et débattre de tout plein de sujets. Venez nous rejoindre !

C'est toujours court au possible... Et à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Pétoncule<strong>

_Le pétoncule est un animal qui vit dans la forêt amazonienne et se nourrit de fourmis, qu'il avale avec sa trompe._

- Sincèrement, Cornedrue, cette fille, tu aurais vu ces seins ! Deux obus magnifiques…

_Le pétoncule est un animal qui vit dans la forêt amazonienne _

- On aurait dit que sa robe allait exploser !

_fourmis, qu'il avale avec sa trompe._

- … ses lèvres étaient rouges, mon vieux, tu aurais vu ça…

_Le pétoncule est un animal qui vit dans la forêt amazonienne et se nourrit de fourmis, qu'il avale avec sa trompe._

- Je l'ai plaquée contre le mur et…

- Sirius ! grogna Remus à bout de patience. J'essaie de lire, là, tu veux pas la fermer deux minutes avec tes conquêtes ?

- Jaloux, mon petit loup ?

Remus soupira. Quand Sirius était de cette humeur-là, il ne servait à rien de se battre. Il gagnait toujours, détournant la conversation et racontant des bêtises.

- J'essaie d'apprendre mon cours sur le pétoncule et…

- Pétoncule ?

Sirius éclata de rire, de ce rire rauque qui ressemblait à un aboiement et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Mais ta gueule, on va se faire virer par Pince !

Avec un dernier ricanement, Sirius se calma. Pour mieux arborer un sourire en coin qui n'était jamais bon signe.

- Alors, dis-moi, Remus, quel est donc ce superbe animal qui porte un nom aussi… fantastique…

- Si tu m'avais laissé lire, je le saurais !

- Ben vas-y, lis-moi ça, je m'instruirai…

-_ Le pétoncule est un animal qui vit dans la forêt amazonienne_, lut Remus,_ et se nourrit de fourmis, qu'il avale avec sa trompe._

- Qu'il avale, hein ?

Le sourire tordu s'était agrandi, et James et Peter se tordaient silencieusement de rire sur leurs parchemins tandis que Remus rougissait. Sirius haussait les sourcils d'un air pervers et le pauvre loup-garou faisait tout son possible pour ignorer les images que lui suggéraient le ton de son ami et une imagination beaucoup trop fertile à son goût.

Bravement, il reprit sa lecture.

-_ Cousin du singe, il vit dans les arbres et est doté de quatre seins…_

- Voilà qui est intéressant…

- Quatre mains ! Quatre mains ! s'écria Remus au comble de la gêne sous les rires de ses camarades.

- Le pétoncule est doté de quatre mains, c'était un lapsus…

- Suuuuuuuce ! en profita Sirius, ivre de joie.

Peter hoquetait tellement de rire qu'il était tombé de sa chaise. Quant à James, il avait enlevé ses lunettes et riait et pleurait en même temps, rouge à force d'être silencieux.

Remus ferma le livre en gémissant et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. C'était fini pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Je précise que toute ressemblance avec une amphi de médecine n'est pas fortuite et imputable à <strong>Ahelya<strong>. Les reviews sont néanmoins grandement appréciées de la maison.


	3. De mémoire de livre

Cet OS a été écrit pour le thème « **baiser** » dans le cadre de la 15° Nuit du Forum Francophone, un forum super pour jouer, discuter et débattre de tout plein de sujets. Venez nous rejoindre !

Je suis définitivement perdue, je crois...

* * *

><p><strong>De mémoire de livre<strong>

Les livres de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard sont habitués à voir des élèves échanger de la salive. Après tout, dans une école pleine d'adolescents gorgés d'hormones et vivants dans des dortoirs, c'est sans doute inévitable. En l'absence de tout lieu véritablement intime, ils se rabattent sur ce qui s'en rapprochent le plus pour vivre leurs premiers émois et échanger premiers baisers et premières caresses.

Aussi les coins sombres et les couloirs peu fréquentés sont souvent témoins de scènes de ce genre, racontent les tableaux qui les peuplent, parfois avec envie, parfois avec dégoût. Même si l'un rejoint souvent l'autre, en fait. La forêt interdite est un lieu assez fréquenté également, du moins sa lisière, pour ceux qui osent – principalement des Gryffondors.

On raconte également qu'il se passerait des choses dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et dans la salle de bain des Préfets… Mais ce sont sûrement des racontars.

En tout cas, la tour d'Astronomie, elle, est à la hauteur de sa réputation. Tous les couples officiels et non officiels se sont un jour retrouvés en haut de la tour pour se bécoter, échanger des confidences et regarder le soleil se coucher.

Cependant, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la Bibliothèque connait également ce genre de débordements hormonaux. Malgré la présence de Mrs Pince, nombreux sont les couples qui profitent des allées sombres pour effectuer leurs rapprochements. Aussi la Bibliothécaire est-elle particulièrement soupçonneuse et attentive lorsqu'un couple avéré franchit les portes de son sanctuaire. Mais elle ne peut être partout, la brave Mrs Pince, et les livres ne se mettent pas tous à crier.

Après tout, il faut bien comprendre ces malheureux élèves. La Bibliothèque étant officiellement un repère de bons élèves travailleurs – de Serdaigle, quoi – et l'œil de lynx de Mrs Pince étant réputé, elle fait paradoxalement un refuge parfait. Les bons élèves aussi ont le droit d'avoir des amourettes, et les voir en ce lieu n'a rien de choquant. De plus, les allées sont nombreuses, et celle abritant les livres de légilimencie et occlumencie, au fond à droite, n'est que très peu fréquentée. Elle est de plus sombre, ce qui fait que même si quelqu'un passe devant, il peut ne pas apercevoir le couple qui s'embrasse au fond, pour peu que ledit couple ne fasse pas trop de bruit.

Et puis, même quand le couple n'est pas encore formé, la Bibliothèque reste un excellent lieu d'approche. Quoi de plus propice au rapprochement que l'étude d'un même livre, épaule contre épaule et les mains qui se frôlent pour tourner les pages ? Et si l'objet des pensées peine à attraper un livre trop haut, quoi de plus simple que de le lui attraper, ce qui permet de se rapprocher tout en s'attirant des remerciements ? Et quoi de plus facile, pour engager une conversation, que le dernier sujet de devoir imposé par le Professeur McGonnagall ?

Il est donc évident que les livres de la Bibliothèque étaient habitués à voir des étudiants s'embrasser plus ou moins avidement, et même à échanger quelques caresses. Pour la plupart, ils trouvaient cela attendrissant, la jeunesse qui s'éveille et qui bouillonne dans les veines…

Mais tout de même, voir le Professeur Lupin et le Professeur Sinistra se jeter l'un sur l'autre après que le premier ait attrapé un livre sur les lunes de Jupiter pour la seconde, c'est un peu fort !

Et puis, le baiser s'approfondit et la jeune femme commence à gémir pendant que son compagnon lui caresse fiévreusement le dos, les cheveux, les fesses. Après, il remonte hâtivement la robe de sa collègue et la sienne, glisse sa main entre eux.

Et les livres regrettent de ne pouvoir fermer les yeux.

* * *

><p>Et vous, ça vous inspire quoi ? Envie de faire un tour à la Bibliothèque avec Remus ?<p> 


End file.
